


Chasing Daisies

by renjunspants



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunspants/pseuds/renjunspants
Summary: Renjun has been chased by unknown men for almost all his life. Moving from one country to another didn't really bother him since he enjoyed new surroundings. But when he was met with a shipwreck off the coast of an unknown island in the Philippines, he came face-to-face with Daisy, the girl that died in his arms.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	Chasing Daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, guns, death

The sound of gunshot rang in Renjun's ears. One after another. And then two voices that bickered. Curious, Renjun peeked through the crack of the closet door where he was hidden by his mother.

His young eyes were met with a pool of blood oozing out of his mother's forehead. Her blank, glassy eyes stared straight at him. He held back his mouth from wailing to not alert the unknown men but it was already too late. The closet door opened to a man who looked to bein his late 30's that has a scar down his left cheek. The man held a Caliber 45 on one hand while the other grabbed the young boy's collar and pulled him out of the closet.

"Ernie, we've got ourselves a hider," the scary man said. "Do you want to meet your Mama?"

Renjun just let his tears flow down, still muffling his mouth with his hand.

"Should we just finish him off, Ern--" Scary man's words were cut off by another loud gunshot that made Renjun cover his ears and shut his eyes in fear.

A loud thud followed the silence.

The last thing he remembered was the crimson blood staining his clothes before strong arms carried him and he blacked out.


End file.
